


Ouma Ship Oneshots!

by ch1h1r0s_ch33r10s



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fujiouma, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kiibouma, M/M, Oumota, saiouma, this persons lil ouma harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch1h1r0s_ch33r10s/pseuds/ch1h1r0s_ch33r10s
Summary: hhhhh i was bored when i made tjid-aaaaaabeep beepthe ouma ships are uh;Fujiouma (Fujisaki x Ouma)Kiibouma (K1-B0 x Ouma)Saiouma (Saihara x Ouma)Oumota (Momota x Ouma)
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ouma Ship Oneshots!

IHello!

Author here!

Here are the ships that i **will** do;

Fujiouma (Chihiro x Kokichi)

Kiibouma (K1-B0 x Kokichi)

Saiouma (Shuichi x Kokichi)

Oumota (Kaito x Kokichi)

**_ I will not do smut. _ **

Now,

I will allow;

Pregame AUs!

Ingame AUs!

Postgame AUs!

Background ships (specify)

Angst!

Fluff!

~~~~~~~Request Here~~~~~~


End file.
